The Legend of Pirates Online
The Legend of Pirates Online, commonly abbreviated as TLOPO, is an ongoing fan made recreation of a previously discontinued MMO called Pirates of the Caribbean Online. History The Legend of Pirates Online began work on February 16th, 2015, although it had been planned since November 2014. On March 23, 2015, the project was announced to the public by a video posted on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NR9SS56Gbk4 This video has been viewed over 20,000 times since its publishing. On April 29th, 2015, Pirates Online Rewritten merged into The Legend of Pirates Online in an effort to create the game faster and more efficiently by having a larger work force. Two weeks later the project released its second update, Potion Brewing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM5Kc9n0yEI The video of Potion Brewing also gave a major hint as to what the next update may be, which a month and a half later was revealed to be Islands and Multiplayer. On June 30th, 2015, the project announced a third update showcasing fireworks in celebration of Independence Day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0eaco4ts7I The video also explained that more updates are coming very soon. Updates On July 5th, 2015, The Legend of Pirates Online released a video showcasing islands, multiplayer interaction, chatting, and more. One day later, the project released another video that is 34 minutes long showcasing Port Royal, Kingshead, and Tortuga. The project leaders also stated at this time they plan to release a closed alpha tentatively by mid-August 2015. Constant updates are posted by JohnnyDaPirate on his YouTube channel. On August 21st, 2015, a video featuring a pirate in combat with an enemy (a level 20 Spanish Undead Bandido) was released on the main channel (although it was recorded on 17th August and had previously been uploaded on another channel). On September 11th, 2015, The Legend of Pirates Online entered closed Alpha and anyone with an alpha key may play the game. On September 18th, 2015, fishing was implemented. On May 21st, 2016 sailing was implemented. It was taken out briefly, and was re-implemented July 22nd, 2016. On September 10th, 2016, The Legend of Pirates Online announced they would be closing Alpha on September 19th, 2016 in preparation for the release of Beta. After the closure of Semi-Open Alpha on September 19th, 2016, Semi-Open Beta launched on December 9th, 2016. Septepmber 19, 2017, four years after the closure of the original Pirates Online, Open Beta is scheduled to be released. Gallery Videos The Legend of Pirates Online a preview of Potions. Happy Independence Day from The Legend of Pirates Online! The Legend of- Pirates Online Progress Update - Islands, Multiplayer Interaction and More! The Legend of Pirates Online Developer Short - Welcome back to the Caribbean! The Legend of Pirates Online Developer Preview - Enemies! Pre-Alpha Screenshots A collection of screenshots showcasing The Legend of Pirates Online when it was in the Pre-Alpha state. Promotional Images External links *[https://tlopo.com The Legend of Pirates Online Website] **[https://status.tlopo.com The Legend of Pirates Online status page] *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8NrupnagL2BtuOaJcKz52g The Legend of Pirates Online YouTube] *[https://www.facebook.com/TheLegendofPiratesOnline The Legend of Pirates Online Facebook] *[https://twitter.com/LegendofPirates The Legend of Pirates Online Twitter] *[https://instagram.com/LegendofPirates/ The Legend of Pirates Online Instagram] *[https://plus.google.com/+TheLegendofPiratesOnline The Legend of Pirates Online Google+] *[http://thelegendofpiratesonline.tumblr.com The Legend of Pirates Online Tumblr] References Category:The Legend of Pirates Online Category:Community Projects